Electro-mechanical musical instrument tuners have been provided for acoustically coupling to musical instruments for sensing mechanical vibrations of the musical instruments to determine the pitch of tones being emitted by the musical instruments. The detected pitch is then utilized to provide an output indicating the pitch of the tone being played. The musical instrument tuners can be utilized both for tuning the musical instruments and for developing a person's ear for detecting the pitch being played, such as for teaching a person to recognize various intonations. Musical instrument tuners have been clamped directly to the instruments using C-type clamps to acoustically couple the tuners to the instruments, such that mechanical vibrations will pass to a vibratory motion detector mounted within the housing of the tuner. The C-type clamps typically have a threaded clamping member which is subject to over tightening of the threaded coupling, which may cause damage to the musical instruments from excessive forces being applied to the instrument. Alligator clips have also been used to clip musical instrument tuners to instruments, which may result in teeth of the alligator clips placing scratch marks on the exterior of the instruments.
Musical instruments such as brass and woodwind instruments often have an attached clamp for holding sheet music, which is called a lyre. Such clamps have a lower clamping member which is typically mounted to the instrument and clamps an elongated member to the musical instrument. The opposite end of the elongated member has a second clamp which is spring biased and which is utilized to clamp sheet music to the instrument, such that a person playing the instrument may view the sheet music. Such lyres have often been made such that the upper clamps have an arcuately shaped profile defined by peripheral edges of one of the clamp members which is of a particular shape of an ancient Greek lyre, or harp. The arcuately shaped profile includes two lobes on an upper portion thereof, which are pressed against the back of the sheet music to hold the sheet music in position. The upper clamps also typically include a clamp member having two arcuately shaped prongs which extend in an upwardly direction for clamping against the front side of the sheet music, while causing minimal interference with viewing of the outer page of the sheet music.